miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Gamer 2.0
" " is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was in Switzerland for French viewers on June 15, 2019 (at 09:45 UTC+2) on RTS Un. Synopsis Ladybug and Cat Noir once again face Max, now Gamer 2.0. Let the game begin!French synopsis' translated here. Plot Max can’t find anyone to play his video games with. He is akumitized and ladybug and cat noir are forced to watch villains verse villains ��‍♀️ , and then unfortunately themselves! Cat noir sacrifices his miraculous for ladybug and leaves all trust and faith in her. She then has to face gamer and won the the game bettween the 2. She then takes is akumatized object and purifies the Akuma. Every thing is normal. After the attack. Ladybug-“how do you keep so happy and optimistic even when your for Paris?” Cat noir-“I do it for you my lady.” (Bows and leaves) Weren’t exact words but close enough. Marinette let’s max play games with them since they love playing them. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Max Kanté/Gamer 2.0 Minor Characters * Jagged Stone (mentioned/pictured) * Jean Duparc (background) * Manon Chamack/Puppeteer * Nadja Chamack/Prime Queen * Tom Dupain/Weredad * Sabine Cheng * Nino Lahiffe/Bubbler * Alya Césaire/Lady Wifi * Caline Bustier/Zombizou * Ivan Bruel/Stoneheart * Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Evillustrator * Lê Chiến Kim/Dark Cupid * Rose Lavillant/Princess Fragrance * Juleka Couffaine/Reflekta * Lila Rossi/Volpina * Ondine (mentioned) * Alix Kubdel/Timebreaker * Marc Anciel/Reverser * Mylène Haprèle/Horrificator * Chloé Bourgeois/Antibug * Sabrina Raincomprix/Vanisher * Markov * Mr. Damocles/Dark Owl * Roger Raincomprix/Rogercop * Adrien's bodyguard/Gorizilla * Xavier Ramier/Mr. Pigeon * Fred Haprèle/Mime * Kagami Tsurugi/Riposte * Armand D'Argencourt/Darkblade * Befana * Copycat * Anansi * Stormy Weather * Frightningale * Kung Food * Glaciator * Sapotis * Style Queen * Troublemaker * Gigantitan * Sandboy * Pixelator * Santa Claws * Despair Bear * Pharaoh * Bakerix * Desperadahttps://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1139830317706072066 * Mrs. Michelle * Civilians * Pigeons Trivia * This is the third time Max gets akumatized into Gamer, following the original episode of that name and "Catalyst". * This episode shows the most akumatized villains, though only Max was actually akumatized. * This episode shows Adrien momentarily losing the Cat Miraculous. (However this is part of the game.) * This episode shows Ladybug wearing the Cat Miraculous, but her costume didn't change at all, due to the ring being part of the game. ** While she did use Cataclysm, she did not use the Ultimate power gained when possessing both the Cat and Ladybug Miraculous. Which is understandable because Ladybug doesn't know the incantation to activate said power, nor would it have worked, due to the ring being part of the game. ** As she possesses Volpina's flute she's able to use her powers, Mirage, to make copies of herself. ** Also, this is the first time Ladybug uses Cataclysm and Mirage. * This episode featured Desperada's appearance and an akumatized object (shown on the final stage selection screen on the second row from the top on the far left) * Guitar Villain, Magician of Misfortune, Simon Says, The Collector, Robostus, Captain Hardrock, Syren, Frozer, Queen Wasp, Malediktator, Cataclyst, Rena Rage, Shell Shock, Chameleon, Sliencer, Christmaster, Backwarder, Animaestro, Oblivio, Oni-Chan, Destroyer, Miraculer and Timetagger are the only Akumatized villains not to appeared on the characters selection screen and the entire game itself. ** Despite Markov disappearing, Robostus did not appear in the selection screen. ** Also, despite him not appearing in the selection screen, Gamer is able to take Reverser's form. * This is the second time Ladybug and Cat use their ear communicators since "The Dark Owl". Errors * Despite losing the battles of Befana vs Dark Owl, and Copycat vs Puppeteer, Ladybug was shown to have access to their power sources in the final stage. * Despite losing the battles of Anansi vs Stormy Weather, and Mr. Pigeon vs Dark Cupid, Gamer 2.0 was shown to access to the latter's power in the final stage. * Antibug's mask is missing. * Weredad's hair is miss-colored white in the selection screen. * Zombizou's hair is miss-colored into bright tone and return to its normal color. * Lady Wifi's bang is miss-colored red and return to its original color like in season 1 (According to the model in season 3 her bang has change color and the model of Lady Wifi is being reused from season 1) * Anansi skin is misscolored into bright tone. * Despite Chat Noir choosing the charterer when it's Anansi vs Stormy Weather, it's Ladybug's face as the 1st Player's picture on the screen. de:Der Gamer 2.0 es:Jugador 2.0 fr:Gamer 2.0 pl:Gracz 2.0 ru:Геймер 2.0 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode